


I hope we both die

by Oblio



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Jschlatt - Freeform, Other, Quackity - Freeform, Schlatt - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblio/pseuds/Oblio
Summary: Quackity is getting back into the lore so I wrote a fic about things his characters has been through so far!!CW for character death, violence, alcohol, abusive relationships, bloodPartially inspired by the I Hope We Both Die animatic on YouTube by Probably a Plant
Kudos: 12





	I hope we both die

It wasn’t all bad you know, there were good days, once upon a time. Me and him, laughing in the back of the presidential car...dancing in the rain when no one was watching...the way I could talk to him for hours and we’d never run out of things to say. He always had a presence about him, a charm that drew me towards the burning flame that was him. When I shook his hand for the first time as we pooled our votes together, I knew my life would never be the same... 

We understood each other once.

I loved him.

I want to blame the stress of office for the way things turned out between us, but that wouldn’t be fair. He’s always been this way, I’ve always been this way. The stress just made it worse, the alcohol sure didn’t help either. 

It doesn’t matter anyway. He’s dead and I’m glad that he is. (Am I?)

I yelled a lot when I was with him. Schlatt rarely lost his composure though. His cold indifference made me upset, but it was worse when he got angry. He would shout and break things. Throw things too. At me, at the wall, on the floor, even out the window once. My arms are littered with tiny uneven scars from where broken things have flown my way. There was a time when he was so drunk that he tried to throw an empty wine bottle at my head. 

I’ve gotten used to the sound of glass shattering. 

..........

Schlatt lounges on the couch, feet propped up and a glass of whiskey in his hand. We’re arguing. All week the man has been drowning himself in alcohol, and he makes no effort to hide it during his meetings. I’ve seen the looks the cabinet give us when they think I’m not looking. They once respected him, would have follower him into hell with a single command, but now they grow doubtful of his authority. Schlatt must notice this, he’s a smart man, but he doesn’t seem to care. 

The drinking gives our administration a bad name I tell him. He doesn’t listen. 

I scream at him but he keep his eyes facing calmly forwards. They sparkle dangerously, or maybe it’s just the fire. Schlatt is a hard man to read. 

He won’t look me in the eyes, he never will. He doesn’t want me to know what he’s thinking. I’ve been with the bastard for months now and still he doesn’t fully trust me. I don’t know if he ever will. 

“I hope you die!” 

I don’t know where the words come from, but they spring from me along with the pent up anger and frustration that I’ve kept bottled inside of me all week. Schlatt finally turns to look at me, his eyes sad and his lips forming a small smile. 

“I hope we both die”

He raised his glass at me in a mock salute, and then walks out of the room. 

This was the day our relationship began to break. 

..........

Tubbo is a nice kid. He’s polite, cheerful, and reliable. As Vice President, I often spend my days working with him, and I’ve honestly enjoyed it. I think I feel protective towards him in a way, he’s so young and the politics in this country are ruthless... I don’t want him to get hurt.

It’s the day of the festival and I’m helping Tubbo decorate. He hums a happy tune under his breath as he arranges the benches into perfect positions. Schlatt walks up and claps us both on the back

“Are you ready boys? Today is going to be a good day.” 

I smile at him and he smiles back. It’s a genuine smile, (was it?) a rare sight to see from Schlatt. We smile at each other for a couple beats longer, and I agree. Today is going to be a good day. Schlatt has cleaned himself up, I can’t smell alcohol on him, and Tubbo has been working tirelessly to make the festival perfect. As I stare into Schlatt’s smiling eyes, I think that maybe things will start to be ok again.

I stand on the podium as Schlatt gives his speech. His voice booms through the audience as they are entranced by his eloquent words. He finishes the speech to a standing ovation as the nation cheers for their president. 

“And now, we have something extra special planned” Schlatt says, grinning. 

I look over at Tubbo with a puzzled glance. The schedule says that it’s time to let the crowd start playing games, there’s nothing else planned. 

Schlatt starts placing concrete around Tubbo, laughing as he does it. I’m not really sure what he’s doing but his laughter is contagious. I laugh with him as he calls Technoblade up to the stage, laugh at Techno’s confusion. 

I’m confused too, but it’s better to laugh 

“I only call you in for special favors” Schlatt tells Techno, his tone suddenly serious. 

My blood runs cold and chills run down my back. The laughter dies inside of me. I’ve heard the tone Schlatt is using before, his voice low and dangerous, saying god help anyone who tries to get in his way. 

Techno shifts on his feet, looking awfully uncomfortable under his boar skull mask. “I still don’t know exactly what you want me to do.” 

Schlatt grins, a sick smile, nothing like the heartwarming one he gave me hours earlier. “I want you to kill the traitor.” 

Tubbo shrinks to the back of the box. Poor kid looks so scared. My mind whirls. A traitor? A small part of me says that I don’t blame him for switching sides. I push the thought away, I love Schlatt and I love my country. But Tubbo is just a kid, does he really deserve to die? I stare at Tubbo and he gives me a nod and a weak smile. My heart breaks a little bit as I look at him smiling as the rocket launcher is put to his head. He looks so small.

He’s shaking 

“Schlatt wait are you sure??” I plea desperately. I know the answer. I know Schlatt well enough to see the cold determination in his eyes.

Schlatt laughs but he doesn’t even bother looking in my direction. He holds eye contact with technoblade, “I want you to kill this traitor, murder him right here on this fucking stage.” His loud voice carries through the silent crowd, the people frozen in horror. 

Tubbo shakes harder.. “techno?” he asks quietly, a scared desperation in his voice. 

I watch frozen in place as technoblade slowly pulls the trigger on the rocket launcher. “I’m sorry Tubbo,” he says. If I didn’t know better I think I could have heard a hint of regret in his voice. 

The rocket goes off

The explosion rattles my eardrums and knocks me off my feet. I lay stunned on the ground as the screams fill my ears. I smell smoke and burning flesh, and I can hear people crying. As the smoke clears I see the space where Tubbo once stood is now a small crater in the podium. My shirt is soaked with blood. I don’t think it’s mine.

Distantly I hear Tommy yelling Tubbo’s name but I don’t have the energy to move. Screams, explosions, and laughter ring through the air, but I still don’t move. I lie on the ground, staring at the smoke filled sky, until the sun sets and the stars are my only companions. Then I get up and walk home. Schlatt is in bed already, and there’s a half empty bottle of whiskey on the night stand. 

...........

It’s been three weeks since I’ve last seen Schlatt. 

I left in a burning rage, a fire inside me that grew stronger every time schlatt made some stupid decision that harmed our country. I don’t know what happened to him. The poised, confident man I once loved had slowly turned into a drunken wreck, intent on pulling down us all with him. I couldn’t bear to watch any longer.

And now, as Dream leads us to the back of Wilbur’s van, I don’t know if I’m ready to face him yet. Will I have to look him in the eyes? 

Schlatt sits slumped over on the ground, his back leaning against a chair. His hair looks like it hasn’t been combed in weeks and his shirt is ruffled. A tie hangs loose and undone around his neck, and god knows where his suit jacket has gone. He’s a mess.

Everyone else in the room seems shocked to see him in this state, but I’m not surprised. I’ve seen him like this before, worse even. Schlatt can be terrifying, but underneath it all he’s a weak man. I fight the urge to run out of the van.

I’m probably a weak man too. 

At the sound of our footsteps he raises his head to look at us. “Is this a surprise birthday party?” He wheezes at his own joke, a wet grating laugh that turns into a cough. He doubles over, spilling liquor on his collar.

The rest of us stay in an awkward silence as we look at the shell of the tyrant that lies before us. 

“He hasn’t changed.” I mutter. Tubbo nods in agreement. 

I move closer to him, “Schlatt?” He doesn’t lift his head again. 

Wilbur turns to Dream, who is leaning against the wall of the van staring at his nails. “Do you want me to end it?”

Dream shrugs, “No no don’t end it... I think he’s just... I don’t know. Whatever.” He goes back to staring at his nails. “I don’t even know where his armor went.“

I crouch down next to him, gently lifting his chin up. “Schlatt.” He stares up at me with blank glassy eyes. 

I stand back up disgusted, “He smells of alcohol!” 

Tommy peers out from behind Wilbur curiously, “Are you really a drunk?” Everyone ignores him. 

Schlatt looks up again and narrows his eyes at Fundy.

“Fundy? Fundy what are you doing here??” The betrayal in voice is evident. I wince. 

Fundy stares at Schlatt angrily, “Schlatt are you drunk?” 

Schlatt suddenly lunges off the floor and at fundy, “Come here you bitch” he shouts. 

Eret grabs him before he can reach Fundy.

Fundy stands his ground, “Schlatt you fucked up the country, you fucked up everything! You had a dream and I followed it but you brought it downhill. Everything... You ruined it! You ruined everything we had! 

Schlatt mumbles something about a protein shake. 

Fundy shakes his head sadly, “I thought you were something.” 

They continue yelling and exchanging insults but my mind blocks out the rest of the conversation. All I can see is see in front of me is Schlatt’s eyes, once so bright and intelligent, filled with light and laughter and love. Today they looked at me and they were dull. Empty. 

They remind me of my own eyes in the mirror. 

Eventually Schlatt says something that pisses Wilbur off and he decides it’s been enough. “Ok Schlatt are you ready to die?” 

Schlatt wrenches out of Erets grasp and hits his bottle against the chair. He holds the broken bottle at the crowd, posed to strike. There is something in his eyes now, something feral, like an animal that’s been cornered. 

“Schlatt put the broken bottle down.” He looks at me for half a second, I could’ve sworn I saw him flinch at the sound of my voice. 

Wilbur turns his gaze to Tommy. Tommy straightens his back as soon as his older brother looks at him, but I can tell the kid is terrified. Wilbur gestures to the crossbow Tommy is holding, “Tommy I want you to put it between his eyes.” 

Tommy’s eyes look panicked, but ever loyal, he raised the crossbow to Schlatt’s head. 

“Do it Tommy”

Schlatt chuckles, “You know if I die, this country goes down with me.” 

I interrupt, “You could’ve had it Schlatt,” I say as evenly as my voice will allow, “You could’ve had it all.” 

Schlatt finally looks me in the eyes. “I had everybody turn on me. In my time of need, everybody left. You left.” 

My heart wrenches in my chest. Guilt fills me up, but anger follows soon after. I will not let this man make me feel pity. “Schlatt this is your fault and your fault only.”

Tommy’s grip on the crossbow shakes. Schlatt turns to him, eyes pleading. 

“Don’t kill me, I’m scared of death.” 

My eyes burn and I feel my composure slipping, “Just end it.” 

I turn back to Schlatt. “Schlatt we could have had it. We could have had everything.”

Schlatt’s eyes burn into mine. They look scared. The crowd jeers and shouts, mixed cries of “kill him!” and “let him live!” The ground spins in front of me.

Wilbur shouts “Everyone quiet!” his commanding voice silencing the room. “Schlatt what do you have to say for yourself?” 

Suddenly Schlatt clutches at his chest, his breathing growing heavy. He coughs, “I don’t feel good.” His eyes shut, closed tight in pain, and he slumps back down on the ground. I see his hands twitching. Everyone leans forward as the broken man in front of us labors his final dying breaths. We stand there in shock. Confused voices fill the room. 

Wilbur starts to laugh.

“We won!” Tommy cries out joyfully. The rest of them burst into cheers and laughter. 

Schlatt’s body lies forgotten on the floor. His eyes are open.

They’re empty again.

..........

The day of Schlatt’s funeral is here. It’s been a week since his death. I’ve dreamt about his eyes every night since.

No one at the funeral seems upset that he’s dead. I’m not upset either (that’s a lie) so I might as well make the most of this gathering. 

Someone asks if I want a drink. I say no.

I ask if I can give a speech. At the podium I lean into the microphone and cheer, “that motherfucker’s dead!!” The crowd cheers with me and I grin. 

That night I dream I’ve grown horns.

..........

Its been months since his death now. Schlatt was right, the country pretty much went to shit after he died. Tubbo tried, but there’s not much a kid can do as president. I took advantage of the opportunity while it lasted, but lmanburg is gone now. 

I feel so alone these days. Lmanburg is gone, everyone has left, Tubbo and Tommy have moved on, Wilbur is dead. Schlatt is dead. I can’t trust anyone anymore.

I need a new way to gain power. 

I don’t want to be like Schlatt. I want to use power to help people, not just myself. People like casinos right? That’s what I tell myself anyway.

At night I can hear him speaking to me. His voice in my ears and his fingers tracing the scar that runs down my lip. Sometimes he tells me he hates me, sometimes he says he loves me. Most of the time he tells me to be patient, that things aren’t over with him. 

I miss him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve ever written on here!! I hope y’all enjoy :)
> 
> God quackity’s character is interesting af like there is nothing I could’ve done to bring it justice.


End file.
